Tainted hearts
by KZCP-Ral
Summary: Falling IN love is easy, but how do you fall OUT of love with someone else you have a crush on?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- THE STRANGER It was a strange day, not much was happening but there was an eery silence in the air . It was the kind of silence that you have in a horror movie right before someone dies a horrific death. Yusei started to get nervouse as he walked to school, no one was around.

Mist started to surround him causing him to tense up and clench his fists. Yusei wanted to run, but his legs would only let him walk. He wanted to yell but everytime he tried his voice came out quiet and croaky.

He felt as though someone was watching him and walking behind him. This made him even more scared, it made him want to grab a knife and stab himself in the heart, so when the person behind him went in for the kill he would already be dead. He didnt want to die yet. He felt that he was too young to. Yusei assumed that Whoever was after him was a sick madman who liked to watch people suffer and bathe in a bath of their own blood.

A sharp shreak echoed through the air causing Yusei to throw himself to the ground and burst into tears.  
"Im too young to die...i just want to go home"

All of a sudden a bitter cold hand brushed across Yusei's bare arm sending a violent shiver down his body. He wanted to scream and punch whoever was touching him, but he couldnt find the strength to roll over or the courage to look at who it was. All he could do was lay on the ground and let this moment of torture happen. "Hay are you ok? Did i hit you with my bike?" This unfamiliar voice made Yusei roll over and gaze into the strangers eyes. Even though it was foggy, the strangers features were not hard to make out. He had shoulder length blonde hair with short spikes on top. Two locks of hair curled around his curved chin they stood out against his porcalein skin making it look like his head was glowing. The strangers eyes were a deep blue, which seemed to look through you and into your soul. His nose curved to a perfect point with a set of worried lips beneath them.

Yusei tried to look away, but he was drawn in by this strangers inhumanly good looks. Yusei could only wonder if this boy was here to kill him after falling for his kindness or to actually help him. "a-are you...h-here to kill...m-me?"  
Yusei questioned not really wanting to here an answer.  
"Only if you want me to" the stranger replied grinning trying to cheer Yusei up.  
"AAHHHHHH! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He pushed the blonde boy away and slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off him. "I refuse to die here and by you!"

"Huh? Relax, im not here to kill you. Im just checking to see if i hurt you. You see i ran into something on my bike and i noticed you on the floor. I came over to check to see if your okay." The blonde boy said trying to calm Yusei down by assuring him that there was nothing to worry about.  
"I...DONT BELEIVE YOU!" Yusei managed to pick himself up and run away, the fog still thick.

When Yusei reached school he noticed that there was blood pouring from his forehead, from when he threw himself to the floor. "o-ow...what is this?...B-blood...eww" Yusei took one look at the blood and started to shake. His eyes started to blur and his head started to spin. The world around him seemed to rock from side to side. He leaned against a nearby wall for support, hoping that he was'nt going to collapse in the middle of the yard.  
People started to notice Yusei and rush to his side making fuss of his wound and checking if he was'nt going to die.  
"Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" Said one person form the crowd.

"N-no...im...f-fine...just leave me alone...please" Yusei could'nt bare the attention and the feeling of glaring eyes. He felt like a walking freak show, with everybodies eyes set on him watching to see if anything interesting happend.  
The crowd started to chat amongst themselves, gossiping and making false rumors as to how it happend. Yusei noticed a gap in the crowd. Whilst no one was watching he slipped through the gap and moved as fast a he could to class. "I'll be safe there" he thought, "no one will find me"

When he reached the classroom it was empty apart from one desk at the front. Yusei ignored the person seated there and sat in his usual seat at the back of the room. He reached into his bag and pulled out his drawing book. "Hmm? What to draw what to draw?" He wiped the blood from his head onto his t-shirt and thought of something to draw. "i'll draw the stranger from this morning" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- The Drawings

Yusei started to draw the boy with blonde hair, he drew the short spikes and deep eyes. He did'nt miss out any of the persons features as he could'nt bring himself to ignor such beauty, even though he thought he was a phsyco.

The person at the front of the room remained still in a relaxed position, Yusei looked up to see if he knew which student it was. But the only thing was Yusei didnt recognise him as a student from his class, he recognised him as the boy from that morning. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS YOU, HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

The blonde boy quickly swung around in his chair to spot Yusei cowering in his seat, tears welling in his icy blue eyes. "How many times i was'nt trying to kill you i was mearly checking to see if you were ok." He glanced at Yusei's head, "like that cut you have for example, you need to get it checked out, you mite need a stitch."

"Leave me alone! What did i do to you?" cried Yusei. "i dont even know you"  
"i know." He glanced at Yusei's cut not even tempted to look away "Oh did i hit you with my bike in the end?" Hoping to get a sencible answer.  
"no...you just scared me when your bike screached, i threw myself to the floor praying for you not to notice me." Sighed Yusei appologeticly. "im sorry for yelling at you and worrying you."  
The stranger stood up and walked over to Yusei smiling. "apology accepted." He turned to sit in the seat beside Yusei. "I hope we can be friends, my names Jack, Jack Atlas."

Yusei Turned to him and laughed "Im Yusei Fudo, you must be the new student, we had to prepare for your arrivel."  
Jack not paying any attention to Yusei, but to the drawing he drew of him. "did you draw that? If you did your good, but im not that handsome." "you are" smiled Yusei trying not to sound gay. He quickly turned his head to dodge Jacks expression. Jack just laughed and stroked Yusei's hair. "you dont know how to speak to people do you?" "I do, i think...what are you doing to my hair?" moaned Yusei weary of Jack, debating on if whether or not he thought Yusei was gay for emplying he was handsome.  
Jack Quickly pulled his arm away from Yusei's hair and sat still glaring at a life like drawing at the front of the class. Realising straight away that it was a drawing of Yusei. Yusei watched Jack confused.  
"What's wrong Jack?" He questioned as his eyes followed the blondes gaze. "You like the drawing?"  
"It's you." He answered with a smile that made Yusei blush.  
"Yeah..." He lowered his eyes to his new drawing. "I drew that...Still D'know why they placed it there...i'm nothing to look at, but you are." He got up with his new drawing and replaced the old one of Yusei's dorky smile. "See? A site to make any man fall in love...uh-i meant chick..." Yusei turned away blushing.  
Jack walked over to Yusei and took the drawing. "May I?" He asked with a tender smile. He placed the drawing back on the wall beside the new drawing and took Yusei's pen.  
"What are you going to do?" He grabbed Jack's arm. "Don't ruin the draing of you!"  
"I'm not Yus. Calm down. I'm just..." Jack slowly drew a heart shape around both of the drawings.  
"W-what?" Demanded Yusei as he stared at the drawings.  
"Like you said, 'A site to make any man fall in love.'" he quoted as he went to sit back down leaving Yusei stood on his own looking at the drawings. 


End file.
